Kairi's Present
by Xoxoroxas
Summary: Kairi wanted to help Sora and Riku when they went off to save the worlds, but she didn't know what to do. Until Namine gave her some advice. No pairings. A giftfic for Reese.


***Hey, Xoxoroxas here with yet another one-shot. This is a VERY belated birthday giftfic for my friend Reese. (Reese: And Reese is pronounced REE-SEE, got it memorized?) (Axel: Hey, that's my line…) Whatever, so…on with the show!***

Kairi sighed softly to herself, looking at the sunrise on her little play island. She knew that in a few hours Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka would be coming over in their boats, but she wanted a little alone time, just to herself.

She lay down on her back and looked at the sun-streaked clouds. She sighed happily and put her arms behind her head.

She had been having a great time since Sora and Riku came back, but she knew they'd have to leave again. She didn't want them to go.

They had gotten a message in a bottle from the King. HE needed them for something, though Kairi wasn't a hundred percent sure what.

But they didn't want her to come along. They said she wasn't as good of a fighter.

She summoned her keyblade, a girly, pink thing, and looked at it.

How had Riku given it to her? Was it because she was a princess...?

Princess…

She hadn't really had much time to think about it, she had forgotten everything when Sora had returned her to the islands. But Riku seemed to remember what Sora forgot.

If that made sense.

Kairi ran her hand through her now sandy hair. Princess…

She wasn't much of a girly girl growing up, having two boys as best friends will do that to you. But, she wasn't a tomboy.

She had, in fact, played princesses with Selphie when the boys were off doing…whatever.

But only a few times, and she didn't really get that into it like Selphie did.

What does being a princess mean? Does she have to rule over something? It seemed like all the others did, in a way.

Alice had taken over Wonderland after the Queen of Hearts was de-throned.

Aurora had fallen in love with a prince, and they ruled her world as King and Queen.

Belle had found out that Beast was a prince too, and she ruled a Queen also.

Same story for Cinderella.

Jasmine had already been a princess, so she already had a lot to do with helping her world, with Aladdin's help of course.

And Snow White took over her evil stepmother's kingdom.

But Kairi was just a girl on a beach.

She wanted to do something, she wanted to somehow help Sora and Riku when they left again.

"Namine." She whispered.

A see-through, glowing shape of a pale girl in a white dress appeared in front of Kairi.

"Yeah, Kairi?" She asked, smiling.

"You know so much. How can I help my friends when they go on their journey?" She asked, "I can't fight as well as them. I don't know much magic. I'd probably just be in the way if I went with them." Kairi sighed.

"Well, here." Namine said quietly, handing Kairi a money-pouch.

"Olette's purse? What?" Kairi asked, confused.

"Inside it, there's a blue marble. And a sea-shell. They're both Roxas's. Tell Sora to only open it when there's not hope. And when Roxas, who's inside Sora, sees them, he'll help Sora out." Namine explained.

"Oh. Okay." Kairi smiled.

"Tell him that it'll only work twice, so he can't just be fooling around with it." She warned.

"Okay." Kairi nodded.

"I'll talk to you later, Kairi." Namine said, stepping back inside the red-head.

Kairi smiled widely as she saw Riku and Sora's boats approaching the shore.

She rushed off to give them their present.

*A long time later*

Sora had long since left Destiny Islands. He was on another adventure, with Riku fighting beside him.

Donald and Goofy seemed to have gone to another world, the Gummi ship broke in half, crashing Riku and Sora on a world almost completely taken over by heartless. Sora was protecting Riku as the silverette tried to get the Gummi ship to work at least a little.

Sora was beat up, he didn't even have enough energy for Drive form.

Then he remembered Kairi's present.

He opened the bag.

A white light blinded him for five second, and when he could see again there was a sight that amazed him.

A wide circle had been made around him, Riku, and the Gummi ship half. The heartless just weren't coming any closer.

And Roxas was there, holding the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion, attacking every heartless in sight.

Sora smiled at his Nobody and joined in the attack, feeling as though he wasn't hurt at all.

He went into Drive form.

His outfit turned white and he was floating off the ground, two of his keys attacking without Sora actually touching them.

But, too soon, Roxas disappeared. The heartless came pouring back in and Sora's Drive form stopped.

But then Riku yelled "Done!"

And they got into the half Gummi ship and went to find Donald and Goofy.

Sora smiled at the bag in his hand.

"Thanks Kairi. Thanks Roxas." He said softly.


End file.
